Through the Looking Glass: Black Aria
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Blake has been through quite a lot during his time in Ever After High. His journey isn't over yet there is still a lot of normal things he has to face in his life including dealing with relationships. This alternate story explores his relationship with Melody Piper, the girl who manages his band, and hosts Radio Rebel with him Kitty and Duchess. This is the beginning of Black Aria.


**A/N:**

 **Hey guys...welcome to the first alternate ending story! As I said in the main story, this is an alternate chapter for Chapter 58, which will include Black Aria shipping, Melody x Blake. I have been considering this pairing for almost the entirety of Through the Looking Glass. Since Chapter 4 actually. She has shown some affection to him in the past, but now she will actually confess. In the main story, she did confess and he rejected her because he has his eyes set on another girl. But in this scenario you'll get to see what happens if he did say yes, as well as more of Melody's loving side.**

 **As I said before, this is a lemon chapter. Not every alternate story will be a lemon or start out with one, or even have one. As most will be alternate endings to other chapters from the main story, they might not contain lemons. Since this is an alternate ending to Chapter 58, I felt the need to add this little thing to it. The next Alternate story I might post will be centered around Ashlynn, but will take place five years in the future, after Graduation. I will allude to some of the stuff that hasn't happened, but it will be mostly stuff that happens after High School ends. I'm not gonna have her talk about the important stuff until after Way Too Wonderland is posted to avoid spoilers. The last thing I want is to spoil you all through the alternate story.**

 **I will write one for Duchess as well, but her alternate story won't happen until After Way Too Wonderland, because I have a special arc centered around her, and I don't want to spoil it yet. I might do Crystal's as well, and use part of Chapter 52 to extend that into an alternate story. As for some of the other girls, I might write one for Holly in the future, but I haven't decided yet. Of course there will be one for Cerise, but the finale of Way Too Wonderland will be her segway. For all of you who are fans of Cerise x Blake, I have dubbed that pairing as Black Wolf shipping, and I will do it justice as She was Blake's first girlfriend in this world and in his life, and she needs her own story as well.**

 **So, I hope you are enjoying Through the Looking Glass and I hope you guys like this little taste of what's to cum...hehe. Each story will be separate from each other in its own tag, I don't want to combine them into one separate tag as that would be tedious. Let me know what you think about this chapter as a whole, and if you want to see more chapters like this in the future. After 58 chapters, there was bound to be a lemon at some point. Have some tissues ready, hehe!**

Through the Looking-Glass

AU

Melody's Happily Ever After

 _ **(Alternate Ending to Chapter 58)**_

"Oh man, surprise concerts are so damn tiring." Blake muttered, stretching a bit as he sat on the couch. Melody had suspended Radio Rebel for the day, but had called just Blake to meet up with her. The girl was in the nearby kitchen, searching her fridge for drinks.

"Tell me about it...three songs in two days, and an announcement of a new album? We've got Joey by the balls. It isn't hard to sway the crowd, especially when we put emotion into it." she replied, tossing him a soda can, which he easily caught. Mountain Dew Livewire, one of his favorites. He was definitely glad he made that wish.

"Common Ground is a song that's always made me cry. I wrote that song a year ago...my aunt and uncle were having a bad argument which lead to a nasty divorce. They loved each other, but for some reason it got messy, so it hits a little harder to home than most would expect." he admitted, taking a gulp from his soda.

"And that's something that our music has over Joey's. It has heart, emotion, and love...he'll never be able to beat that. No matter how many songs he claims are written by him." she said, a smile on her face.

"Indeed...oh right...I wanted to apologize. I got really into it during Dark Storms and I may have dipped you too far. I tried my best not to let your skirt ride up." he said, a light flush on his face.

"It's cool, nothing to worry about...though I have to thank you for that. I uh...don't like wearing underwear...so it would have been bad if anyone saw." she admitted.

"I...I'm so sorry...I didn't know you went commando." he said, looking away from the girl.

"Like I said, it's fine...I'm just not one for panties, I wear my bra of course. Why do you think my skirt is so tight around my hips? So it doesn't ride up. Plus I wear see through leggings, so it isn't entirely visible." Melody replied, making the boy's flush grow more crimson. She took a drink of her soda, smirking a bit at his embarrassment.

"Um...anyway...what was it that you called me here for?" he asked, trying to steer the topic in a different direction.

It was Melody's turn to blush, glancing away from the boy. She suddenly felt a lot smaller than she was, wanting to sink into the cushion of her love seat and disappear from the room. She swept some hair behind her ear, fixing her headphones a bit.

"It doesn't have to do with Radio Rebel, or our band...I...wanted to ask you a question. Are you...you know...seeing anyone?"

"Huh?" the boy asked, clearly taken aback.

For as long as he had known her, Melody had never tried to make a move. It was always a professional relationship between them. Of course, there were times where they had a lot of fun recording, or hosting their radio show. Hanging out with her was always an interesting time, especially when she showed him her collection of instruments, vinyl records and all of the cool things she could do with a mixing pad. Yet here she was, asking him that of all questions...he didn't want to answer it. He didn't want to risk loosing a friend if he told her the wrong thing. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not, me and Holly have been going out but just as friends. I don't really have an interest in a relationship right now." he said firmly.

"Oh...I was hoping...never mind. Let's talk about this new album, Heart's on Fire? What exactly do you have planned for it?" she said, quickly changing the topic. Blake frowned, glancing at the floor.

"Melody, don't change the topic. You asked me a genuine question, I would like to at least know the reason behind it." he replied firmly.

"I...like you...okay? Not just you, but your voice...you have a beautiful singing voice. You put so much emotion into each song...you play with your heart on the strings. Every tune, melody, aria, cadenza, everything is in perfect sync. Not a lot of people cry when they're singing...only those that are completely in tune with their music do that. When they can feel the emotion, the passion of their words. It isn't hard for my heart to start beating like a drum when I see that happening in front of me." she admitted, her eyes sparkling a bit as she spoke. It was genuine emotion, love...something that made Blake smile.

"I uh...wasn't expecting such a heartfelt confession." he admitted, earning a giggle from the girl, who did nothing to fight back her blush.

"It isn't my fault...you just...make me wanna write songs about it. It's weird how you make me feel."

"Is it now? How long have you been attracted to me, and be honest." he replied, finishing the last of his orange soda, setting the can down on the glass coffee table.

"Since the first Radio show...I wanted to ask you to the True Heart's Day dance, but you had already asked Cerise. On top of that I was handling the music so I couldn't ask you. Then there was Thronecoming, I thought that maybe you would have asked me, but you took Kitty instead." she admitted, sounding a bit jealous. The boy chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

"I wasn't aware that you were jealous of Kitty...you could have told me you know. She wouldn't have minded if I shared a dance with you...I mean I did dance with Raven, and Apple...and Lizzie. Can you believe all three of them didn't get asked to Thronecoming? It was so sad."

"Oh I know, Lizzie was riding that one for weeks...she just couldn't believe that those idiot boys hadn't asked Elizabeth Hearts to the Thronecoming Dance. She was ready to cut heads off." Melody replied, earning a laugh from the boy. Lizzie would be eccentric when she wanted to be, that's what made her an amazing friend to have too.

"Still though...I didn't think you liked me from the very beginning. You know, the first time we met...I couldn't stop thinking about how attractive you are. You had me fooled though, with those blue contacts you used to wear." he replied, making the girl blush.

"Sorry, I was trying some new colors that would go well with my hair. You're lucky dad convinced me to take them off. He said I have my mother's eyes after all." she said proudly, a grin on her face. She grabbed a hold of her soda, taking a swig from it.

"I've never met Mrs. Piper...hmm, I guess if you want me to go out with you, you'll have to introduce me to her sometime." Blake said, a smug look on his face. Her eyes snapped open and she started coughing hard, having spilled some soda on her chest, soaking her shirt a bit.

"Huh? What?"

"You confessed to me right? I'm giving you an answer...but I'm not asking you out or none of that bullshit. Melody Piper, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, holding his hand out to her. She set her can down, taking a hold of his hand.

"I will...I...you don't know how happy you've made me. My heart is beating to an all new beat, you know this is gonna make me wanna write more love songs."

"That's fine...we'll just make Cupid sing them all...she is the future Angel of Love after all." he said, giving her a grin. Melody however decided to get a bit bolder, pushing the boy back into the chair, taking a seat right on his lap. She leaned forward, her lips hovering near his ears.

"You know...this is my apartment, no one is going to come bother us...we're all alone. You wanna...mess around?" she asked, her dulcet voice barely above a whisper. She heard him swallow hard, pushing her back slightly.

"Melody, you know we can't do something like this...I mean it hasn't been five minutes since we got into this relationship."

"Hmm...I know that. But we've known each other for months now, we've hung out enough, slept over each others dorms...I think we can do it this once. Besides, Ginger got assigned to my dorm since that half is empty, so we won't be able to do anything there anymore. I know you want too, you're probably thinking naughty things since I told you I didn't wear panties." she replied, biting onto his earlobe, suckling on it.

His eyes widened a bit, his hands wanted to push her back, but he couldn't find the strength to do it. Instead they came to rest right on her round behind. Even Cerise didn't get so forward when they were making out. She never bit his ear like that, and while she did sit on his lap various times while they kissed, she never once grinded into his lap like Melody was doing. The scent of cinnamon and orange soda was filling his nostrils as his breath hitched in his throat. He could already feel blood rushing to another area of his body.

" _Am I really considering this? She's sucking my earlobe, her heart is beating harder than a bass drum. I think...I can indulge her for a night, seeing as Duchess and Crystal have already done it to me, what's one more?"_

He smirked as he took a firm hold of the white haired girl, making her let go of his earlobe. She gave him a confused look, before he leaned forward, pressing his lips against her neck. She gasped a bit when he took a small bite, suckling on the firm blemish free skin. He started licking her neck, getting some of the sticky orange soda off her skin, peppering it with little bites and kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to look up into her eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before the black haired boy took initiative, closing the distance, taking her supple lips into a kiss.

It was gentle at first, as they were both testing the waters. It slowly evolved into a more passionate kiss, with Melody pulling the boy closer to her body. She opened her mouth slightly, moaning a bit as they started a fierce battle for dominance. Blake was rapidly losing the fight, especially with Melody's attempts to feel him up while they were kissing. He pulled away from the kiss, panting a bit as he placed another kiss on her neck, causing her to moan slightly.

"You're a good kisser."

"I've had my fair share of kisses here sweetheart...you aren't too bad yourself." the boy admitted, suckling her earlobe much like she had done to him earlier. She sat up, causing the boy to back away as well.

"Let's get a little more comfortable, we can't exactly have fun on a couch."

"Oh, you wanna do it in the kitchen? I didn't think you were into kinky stuff Ellie." he said, giving her a wink.

"No, are you insane? That's usually shit you save for when you are married or bored. Let's take it to the bedroom." she said, standing up from the couch, taking a hold of his hand.

He hadn't been in her bedroom yet, it was the only room in the house he hadn't seen. It wasn't much different than her dorm room, a bit smaller but everything seemed to be arranged in the same manner. She had sacrificed the master bedroom to make their studio, something that was very commendable. Thankfully, there was a bathroom across the hall so she didn't have to go far. As soon as they were both inside, she closed the door and locked it, turning to face the boy, pinning him against the door with a kiss.

This time it was much rougher than before, both of them knew what they were going to do so there was no need to beat around the bush. Blake's hands felt her every curve, tracing every single inch of her body. He felt himself wanting to rip her clothes right off. His hands seemed to be moving on their own, as he took her vest off, followed by her shirt which he tossed aside. She did the same to him, undoing the lace of his cloak, followed by his suit vest and shirt. She even took the time to undo the watch chain from his belt loop so it wouldn't get damaged.

She stood back a bit after the second round of kissing, allowing the boy to see her body a bit. Her shirt and vest hid quite a lot. Her breasts seemed to be around a C-cup, round and perky, held back by a lacy yellow bra. Her skin was soft, free of blemishes and scars, it was also when he realized she had a bellybutton piercing.

"Whoa, you never showed me that." he said, glancing at the trinket. She glanced down at it, a smile on her face. It was sterling silver with two white diamond studs. There was a small chain coming from the bottom, with a Treble Clef attached to it, with small violet crystals.

"It's new, I got it two weeks ago...my dad thought it was cool, mom not so much. You on the other hand, could use a bit of body art." she said, her eyes looking over his toned body. She reached up a hand, tracing her finger over a single scar in the middle of his chest.

"Yeah...I've been thinking of getting inked up...haven't decided on what. Now, no stalling...show me them titties." he replied, earning a boisterous laugh from the girl, who turned away from him.

"Oh my, I can tell this is gonna be a fun time. Go ahead and unhook it, I'm yours for the night, this duet of ours is going to be the best one yet." she said, giving him a wink as she swept her long white locks out of the way.

Blake reached up to the middle of her back, quickly unhooking the clasp of her bra. He hugged her from behind, suckling on her neck as he pressed himself against her back. She tossed the bra aside, just as he started massaging her breasts. She moaned a bit as he started pinching her nipples, her breathing hitching a bit. He licked the base of her neck, a grin on his face.

"I'm gonna mark you, that way everyone knows you are mine." he whispered, biting into her neck hard enough to leave a mark.

"Ah...fuck, not so hard." she moaned her fingernails digging into his forearm. He spun her around, grabbing a hold of her head as he took her lips in another kiss.

Melody took a step back, tripping over her discarded bra, pulling herself and Blake onto the bed. They let out a laugh, before continuing their kissing, he was sure his lips were purple from how hard they had been kissing each other. His hand found its way onto her breast again, and he started massaging it and pinching her nipple softly. She moaned into his mouth, her hand grabbing a handful of his luscious hair. He pulled away from her, placing a kiss on her collarbone, slowly trailing down until he took her nipple into his mouth.

He slowly suckled on it, like a newborn would suck on it, biting it slightly with his teeth. Melody's moans of pleasure filled his ears, causing the tent in his pants to become more apparent. It was begging to be freed but he wasn't going to free it just yet. He let go of the breast he was suckling on with a soft pop, taking the right breast into his mouth a second later. Her teeth were tightly grit, a deep crimson hue on her lips from the perverted yet loving acts she was permitting the boy to do. She didn't regret a single thing so far and she was sure she wasn't ever going too. She pushed Blake back, pulling her leg up to undo the buckles of her boots, taking them off.

"These were starting to bother me." she said, quickly taking them off.

"Mine too." he replied, pausing to take his own boots off, tossing them next to his shirt, vest and cloak. Melody stood up, undoing the crossing belts from her waist, slowly pulling the zipper on the side of her skirt down.

"Are you gonna take those off, or should I?" she asked, her voice a bit husky as she glanced, hungrily at his pants. There was an almost feral look in those chocolate brown eyes of hers, her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath of air she took. He smirked, pulling her close to him as he slowly lowered her skirt.

"I'll let you take care of that honey, but before we move on I have to ask...do you have a piercing on your clit? Cause I find those really hot." he said. She let out a giggle, giving him a kiss on the jaw.

"I don't...but I can get one done if you want. But someone else is going to have to get close to her, are you okay with that?" she whispered.

"I'm fine with it, just that one time though...go ahead, claim your prize." he said, backing away from her a bit. She happily obliged, grabbing a hold of his belt buckle, undoing it before getting access to the waist button. She easily pulled it free, lowering the boy's zipper, her thumbs hooking onto the waist band of his pants and boxers.

His cock sprung out, surprising the girl a bit with it's size. It was completely shaved and uncut, pulsing with blood. She started at it hungrily, biting into her lip as she took a hold of it. She could feel it's warmth, and for half a second she wanted him to take her then and there. But she held herself back, biting her tongue so that she wouldn't say anything. She found herself slowly dropping to her knees, getting very close to the sexual organ, the very first she had ever seen.

She had seen various movies in the past, and knew what she had to do, but she was still rather nervous. Deciding to bite the bullet, she started with a soft kiss on the tip, before slowly pushing it past her lips taking it into her mouth. Blake grit his teeth, groaning a bit as he felt her tongue on his member. She took him all the way to the base, pausing for a few seconds before slowly pulling her head back. She started pumping him a bit, spreading her saliva all over the shaft, pulling the skin back to reveal its bulbous tip. A bit of pre-cum was starting to lick out, ever so slightly she dabbed the tip of her tongue on it, getting a little taste.

"It's sweeter than I thought it would be." she said, looking up at the boy who gave her a smirk.

"I eat apples all the time, eating fruits especially pineapples, makes your cum sweeter." he replied. She didn't know that fact, but she was sure going to take it to heart. She started rolling her tongue over his head, licking the underside of it before taking it into her mouth, bobbing her head a bit.

He grabbed a hold of her hair sweeping it out of the way as he thrust into her mouth. She let out a soft moan, humming as she continued her blow job, causing Blake to moan her name in pleasure. She released her hold on his member, pumping him and spreading her saliva over his shaft, his legs buckling a bit every time she wrapped her hand over his head. He grabbed a hold of her arm pulling her to her feet, taking a hold of her jaw as he kissed her lips, getting into another fierce battle. He tugged on her lips, giving them a soft bite as he let them go, grabbing a hold of her last remaining article of clothing, her panty hose. He had finally come face to face with Melody's dripping cunt. She, much like himself, was completely shaved.

With a single push, she fell back onto the mattress. With no effort, he spread her legs apart, getting a full view of her precious jewel. She gave him a look of embarrassment, wanting to close her legs and cover herself up, but he didn't let her. He grabbed a hold of her legs, keeping them spread as he lowered himself down, tracing his tongue over her clit.

The result was instantaneous...Melody's moans filled his ears, her entire body shivering in pleasure from that single act. She grabbed a hold of some of his hair, teeth grit so hard she thought they would break. He started rubbing her clit with his fingers, spreading her lips a bit catching a glimpse of her unbroken hymen. She was a virgin, meaning this was going to be a painful experience for her. Unlike Duchess who had broken hers through dancing and Crystal who had also torn hers in the past. He wasn't looking forward to causing her pain. He lapped up her juices, pausing to give her a kiss. Her eyes widened a bit at the tangy sweet taste on his tongue, but rapidly grew used to it.

"Melody, this is your first time...it's going to hurt." he said, once he had released his kiss. She gave him a nod, taking a hold of his hand.

"It'll hurt, but it'll be quick...I know you'll be there to soothe me through the pain. I love you okay? Don't be scared of hurting me this once." she said, giving him a loving kiss.

" _Love works in a weird way...we've been together half an hour at best and here she is telling me she loves me. I guess if she's letting me do this with her, then I love her too. I guess I've always sort of loved her."_ he thought, taking a deep breath.

He decided to sit down on the edge of the bed, so that Melody could sit down on his lap. She gave him another kiss, grabbing a hold of his penis, rubbing it against her vagina before she lined herself up. She grit her teeth a bit, having easily slipped the head in. In a single fluid motion, she lowered herself onto it, a pained scream leaving her lips. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders, leaving deep scratch marks on his shoulder blades. He sat up a bit, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"It'll be alright honey, it won't hurt much longer." he said softly, earning a nod from the girl. They continued kissing through her pain, with Blake lovingly wiping the tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath, giving the boy a loving smile.

"I'm ready...rock my world Blake, show me what you can do." she said, giving him a wink. He grabbed a firm hold of her supple ass, laying back a bit as he started thrusting into her.

Her soft dulcet voice filled his ears, as her screams of ecstasy filled the room. Her hair moved wildly with each thrust, filling his line of sight with white. He evened out his breathing, clenching his eyes tightly as he continued pleasing the girl, her soft warm walls hugging his length. She placed a hand on his chest, making him let go of her rump as she started riding him. She swept her hair behind her shoulders, her breasts bouncing and jiggling with each rise and fall she did on his dick. Her fingernails left deep scratches on his skin, the stinging sensation only highlighting the act even more.

This continued for a couple minutes, until both grew a bit tired having paused after several thrusts to catch their breath. He sat up a bit, slipping out of her vagina, much to her displeasure. Her sex was dripping with her own juices and slight traces of blood as it was her first time. He grabbed a hold of her leg, sliding himself into her waiting cavern, earning a soft mewl of pleasure from the girl, who's curtain of hair had fallen all around her face and shoulders.

He gave her a grin as he started thrusting into her, this time not holding himself back. Her entire body rocked from each thrust, her screams of pleasure filling the bedroom once more. She was suddenly glad she had soundproofed the room, or else the neighbors would have already said something. Blake grabbed a hold of her right breast, squeezing and kneading it as he kept fucking her. He kept this up for a few more seconds, before he grabbed her legs, pulling her close to him as he shifted into a missionary position.

"Oh, that feels so good. Come on, give it to me harder!" Melody cried, earning a grunt from the boy.

"If that's what you want." he said, giving her a cheeky grin, taking a hold of her waist increasing his speed a bit. Melody grabbed a hold of her headboard, soft moans of pleasure leaving her lips.

This entirely new feeling was filling her core, every single thrust drove her insane. They're soft grunts and loud moans, the creaking bed and squelching sounds they're private parts were making was an entirely new song that she was rapidly getting addicted too. She felt a knot in her lower region, eyes growing a bit wide in surprise as the pressure kept building up.

"Blake, I feel something building up inside." she said, a bit scared of what was going to happen.

The boy merely increased his thrusts, rubbing her clit at the same time causing her to let out the loudest scream he had ever heard from a woman, a perfect C-sharp in fact. She felt a rush of liquid leaving her body, her muscles spasming driving her mind into a blank. She glanced up at their still joined genitals, seeing the bed had been soaked in some clear liquid. She took a few gulps of air, brushing her sweaty locks from her eyes.

"Melody, that was an orgasm...don't you know what those are?" Blake asked curiously, slowly pulling himself out of her.

"No...I only knew the basics...that felt amazing." she said. He grabbed a hold of her head, slipping his dick into her mouth.

"Have a little taste, I'm sure you'll love it." he replied, surprising the girl a bit. She grabbed a hold of his dick, bobbing her head hard while pumping his length. She pulled it from her mouth, licking the base of it, sucking every single drop of her cum from his shaft.

"You're right, it's not that bad...I'm gonna have to change these sheets after we're done." she said, giggling a bit.

"You'll have to do more than that, I plan to make you cum a few more times before I do. I'm gonna make your first night the most memorable of them all." he said, turning her over, grabbing a hold of her waist. He spread her legs apart a bit as he thrust into her vagina from behind, causing the girl to howl in pleasure.

His breathing was a bit labored as he started pumping himself inside her. Her walls were tightening over his dick head, and he felt every single twitch and spasm of her vaginal wall. His eyes were clenched tightly as his nails dug into her hips, balls slapping against her firm ass. She glanced back at him, giving him a half lidded look, that blush on her face, it was enough to drive him over the edge. Thankfully, he stopped before he did, catching his breath for several seconds waiting for the knot in his balls to disappear. He pulled out of her again, climbing into the bed behind her, giving her another kiss. He grabbed a hold of her arms pinning them above her head as he continued kissing her.

She wrapped her legs around him, moaning into his mouth practically slobbering all over him. Neither of them cared how messy they got, this was the hottest kind of sex and luckily both of them were okay with it. He let go of her lips, biting into her collar bone, sucking on it slightly leaving a red mark on it. He trailed more kisses onto her arms and breasts, leaving another bruise near her nipple. He grabbed a handful of her hair, letting go of her arms as he took a whiff of it. He buried his nose into her hair as she started to kiss his neck.

"I love your scent, it's driving me insane." he whispered, the scent of cinnamon and strawberries filling his nose. Even her flowery deodorant added to the cocktail of scents driving him crazy, causing his hard dick to pulse with every single breath.

"I'm happy that you love my scent, yours is amazing too. I didn't know you used Panzene, I find that kinda hot." the girl replied, earning a smirk from the boy.

"Poppy recommended it, she said to keep my hair's volume and luscious feel, to use that. She was right you know, it makes my hair awesome. I'm gonna start fucking your pussy again, hope that's okay."

"Of course it is, give it to me hard." she said, kissing his neck again as he grabbed a hold of her leg, slipping himself inside from the side. They started kissing as he thrust into her, each moan filling their mouths.

The two of them were thoroughly enjoying themselves. This wasn't another round of sex with a different girl for Blake. It was he and Melody making love, something entirely different. Her loud screams were making his hair stand on end. He could almost feel her cervix with every thrust into her vagina.

"Oh godmother, I'm about to cum!" Melody cried, releasing her kiss from the boy.

He grabbed a tighter hold of her leg, increasing his speed a bit, making Melody grit her teeth. She let out another scream of passion, a shower of clear liquid bathing their legs. Blake pulled out of the girl, quickly spreading her legs to lap all of the fluid that came out. Still riding her orgasm, Melody didn't even notice the boy had pulled out of her tight little twat. His lips suckled on her entrance, taking a tentative taste of her inner walls. He pulled back, licking his lips with a grin on his lips.

"I'm not regretting a single moment of this baby, you're so fucking hot I can eat you up!" he said.

"So can I, come on let me ride that cock again!" she said cheerfully, pulling him up to his feet, pushing back onto the bed. He didn't even care about the stickiness of the sheets underneath him.

She turned away from him as she climbed onto his lap, grabbing a hold of his member. She slowly slid it inside, using her arms to stay balanced on her lover's lap. She started moving, throwing her head back with every movement she made. Blake grabbed a hold of her body, and started to thrust into her.

"Yes Blake, yes! Just like that, make me scream!"

"If you say so." the boy replied, picking up his speed.

Her voice barely contained her ecstasy as he picked up speed, her entire body rocking with each powerful thrust. This entirely new feeling was making her mind go blank. She could barely feel her legs anymore, her arms almost giving out. Blake moved her slightly, allowing her to lay on the bed as he continued to thrust in her. The two of them shared another kiss, panting for breath as they looked into each others eyes. Both glassed over and swirling with passion and love. It wasn't long before she had reached her third orgasm, another scream of passion leaving her lips.

"This is...unbelievable...how can you...keep going?" she asked, glancing at the black haired boy.

"I'm a martial artist, I have...a lot of stamina...Duchess said the same thing you know." he said, giving her a smirk.

"You...and Duchess? Really?"

"Mhmm, she only made it to two before we finished. Ballet has given her quite the amount of stamina." he said. He took a few breaths to calm himself, the scent of hot sex filling his lungs, making him that much hornier.

"Knowing that you've done this with another girl annoys me, but I'm happy to know that I at least beat Duchess where it counts." she said giving him a wink.

"If I wasn't already hard, that statement would have probably gotten me there. I'm gonna finish fucking your brains out before you pass out on me." he said, spreading her legs. He slid himself inside, a soft gasp leaving his lips. He grabbed one of Melody's hands, interlocking fingers with her.

He once again started thrusting into her, placing his hand on her right leg keeping it in place. Melody's eyes were closed, soft hums leaving her lips with every gentle thrust he was taking. Once he got his second wind, he had increased his power a bit, her hum evolving into a series of loud screams.

"Oh Blake, please...give it to me...fuck me so hard that I can't walk in the morning!"

"If you say so, don't complain to me tomorrow."

He was starting to grow tired, he didn't know how long they had been at it. His heart was still beating faster than a jack rabbit, but as long as he was pleasing Melody he didn't care. His hands held onto her legs as he thrust into her, once again in a missionary position. Her hands had her soaked bedsheets in a white knuckled grip, her hair splayed around her, breasts bouncing with each thrust. She looked absolutely beautiful to him. He had fallen in love with her, and wasn't ever going to let her down. She had so much trust and love in him, and he wasn't going to fail her like he had with Cerise in the past.

"I'm about to cum, please Blake one last ride." she said softly, her voice a bit hoarse from all the screaming she had done.

He didn't reply, focusing on getting her to reach her climax. He felt a knot in his stomach again, but this time he wasn't going to stop himself. He grit his teeth tightly as he used the last of his energy to finish his mission. It wasn't long before Melody took a deep breath, most likely about to reach her climax. She grabbed a hold of Blake's arm, and pulled him forward, somehow pinning him to the bed. She kept hopping on his dick, throwing her head back as she finally hit her orgasm, drenching the boy's hips with her juices. The boy hugged her tightly as he kept thrusting into her finally releasing his load, deep into her womb. Melody lifted her tired head up, giving the boy a loving kiss on the lips, before resting her head on his chest, hearing his still beating heart.

"Thanks Blake, for showing a girl a good time...this song is definitely going to be on my playlist from now on." she said happily.

"Melody, not to alarm you or anything but I just shot the biggest load of my life deep inside you. You are on the pill right?"

"Um...I'll get back to you on that later...I'm too tired to remember." she replied, passing out a few seconds later. Blake let out a little chuckle, eyes wide. He really hoped the girl was on the pill, he really didn't want to face his Muse-ic Teacher and let him know he had gotten his underaged daughter pregnant.

 _ **xxx**_

Waking up the next morning had been a little awkward. The two teenagers were a bit confused as to why they had woken up lying naked next to each other. Remembering the hot sex they had the night before had quickly jolted their memory. Melody could barely walk as she stood up from her bed, legs buckling a bit. She had dry cum on her legs but she didn't care. Blake decided to give her a bit of help, guiding her toward the bathroom.

That of course led to another round of shower sex. They had practically kept going until the water had turned cold on them, causing the two of them to jump out of the shower. Thankfully, the master bedroom ran on a separate tank, so they had been able to take a shower. Melody had also stripped her bed tossing the sheets into the wash. She was at least glad she had brought some spare clothes with her to her apartment. Having grabbed her phone, she saw several messages from Ginger and her father asking her where she was. She quickly let them know she had fallen asleep at the apartment and that she was fine. No way in hell she was going to tell them she was having sex with her new boyfriend. She made her way into the kitchen, finding Blake in the process of making breakfast.

"Where did you get all this food? I haven't stocked the fridge."

"Well, after my shower, I got dressed and went to the nearby shop to buy some stuff. I wanted to give my new girlfriend a surprise breakfast." he said, kissing her cheek as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks babe, that means a lot...did you get the pills I asked for?" she asked. He nodded, giving her a violet box with a large B on the side of it.

"I had to be discreet about that shit, some of our friends were at the pharmacy." he said.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I just wanted to be sure okay?" she asked, giving him a puppy look. He rolled his eyes, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah yeah, eat your waffles before they cold. We gotta head to school before people assume shit, we're already like two hours late." he said, grabbing his scrambled eggs. After the romp the night before, the teenager was hungry as all hell. It seemed his girlfriend was hungry as well.

After finishing their breakfast and washing the dishes, they grabbed their things and started heading toward school. They had a chat about their new album, with Melody trying not to make her sore body obvious. She was limping a bit, but quickly straightened herself out when they reached school. Blake placed a hand on her lower back, channeling a bit of magic into her, she instantly felt the soreness vanish.

"Healing magic is quite the boon isn't it? Even dark magic users can use it like this." he said.

"Thanks, I was nervous about this...I'm sure dad would have caught on. I mean, he doesn't mind as long as it's with someone I love. But you know how parents are."

"It's fine...I'm still a bit worried, how will everyone else react though?" he wondered. She shrugged, giving him a smile as she took a hold of his hand.

"We can find out together!" she said, her soothing voice easing his nerves a bit. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they entered the school, grabbing the attention of various people, some gasping and pointing in their direction.

It didn't feel as awkward as he thought it would. They just kept walking toward the other end of the foyer where they're lockers were. They reached his locker first, so they shared a brief kiss before she walked off, giving him a saucy wink. She moved her hips a bit as she walked away, knowing for a fact that he was watching her. He opened his locker, grabbing some text books before he felt someone beside him. He glanced to his left, seeing the firm look his sister was giving him, arms crossed. It was clear she wanted answers.

"So, you and Melody...not a bad pair I guess...but I'm not here about that. I'm here about what I saw at the pharmacy. Apple has cramps and needed some stuff, and who do I find there buying some pregnancy pills? My little brother, so spill the details." she said.

"Well Raven, if you must know...me and Melody got together last night." he replied.

"No shit, I got that...but did you two seriously...you know? Unprotected?"

"Mhmm...for almost an hour. We went at it, hard and filled with love and passion. Check out this bite she gave me this morning in the shower." he said, brushing his cloak aside as he showed his sister his collar bone.

"Oh my godmother, she really bit you that hard?"

"Yup, I bit her a few times too...why do you think she's wearing a turtleneck instead of her usual short sleeved shirt?" he asked, a smirk on his face. Raven sighed, shaking her head.

"Listen, I don't care what you two do as long as you are happy. Just...be careful next time. You are too young to be having kids."

"I know, I bought condoms too...don't worry the next time we hit it, we aren't missing that step. Even if it's a quickie, wrap that sticky." Blake said, giving her a wink as he closed his locker door.

"I'm not gonna reply to that...just get to class you damn perv...and you better not start screwing in the bathroom either. Later." she said, walking over to Dexter, sharing a brief kiss with the boy before they walked off.

Blake smiled a bit, he wasn't sure what his future with Melody entailed, but one thing was for sure. It wasn't going to be a dull moment with her around, especially with her nearly endless stamina. It probably wasn't the best to start a new relationship after everything that happened. But when he thought about all of the good times he and Melody had together. There was love in there, and he wasn't going to let her slip away, like he had with Cerise. If he wanted to redeem himself, he was going to have to treat Melody with respect and love, much more than he had before.


End file.
